One Shot, Last Chance
by Ali13
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language and references to naughty behavour. May be R later. Hermione is showing her true colours as a skater chic. Everyone has noticed and Malfoy is interested, very interested. Umm, read and review. As always. -the 1 n only Ali!!!!!!


A/N: Don't flame or anything. I wrote this on a Friday morning over winter break when I was really bored. Its raining. 40 something degrees and raining!!! WHY CAN'T IT BE SNOWING? That would get everyone out of the house! Ahhhh! I'm going to kill myself with boredom! Does anyone know how to get different colours and fonts on fanfiction.net? It always shows up as Helvecta!!!! I need Italics too!!!!! Bugger! I'm not having my BETA reader read this. I don't feel like it. She hates it when I use profanity. Her problem I'll just proof read it. Yeah, like that'll work. Don't flame. What am I saying? I don't give a damn if you flame! I just want you people to review!!!!! Muahahahaha! Erm, sorry. Does anyone want to co-write with me? I'm probably going to force my friend Stephanie to no matter what! Sorry Steph! I guess you want to read the story now. Here we are. It starts off a tiny bit like another story of mine. If you know what I'm talking about I need to change the other one!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! For your information...I'M NOT JK ROWLING!!!!! Blah blah blah. Here's the story!  
  
Hermione woke up to that extremely annoying buzzing alarm clock sound. She pressed snooze 6 times before her mum came in to get her up.  
HERMIONE ARTEMIS GRANGER! YOU HAD BETTER BE OUT OF THAT BED! YOU NEED TO BE READY IN HALF AN HOUR! Hermione's mum yelled at her Hermione muffled an angry scream as she got out of bed. She put on a pair of skater pants and a shirt that said : I'd rather got to hell than date you'. She pulled her perfectly straight hair into a messy knot and put on her favourite pair of Vans. And then she turned on her music up all the way. Garbage, and a few Avril Lavigne songs, etc. The fifteen year old examined herself in her mirror and sighed. If only they let her dress like this at school No one would call her a know it all bossy bitch then. Ok, maybe a bossy bitch. That's the way she is. She san along and grabbed her favourite skateboard (her Birdhouse) out of her closet. She slapped her brother and her sister as they were climbing the stairs.  
Bye mum, Hermione said stifling a yawn  
Brian called, Mrs. Granger said  
Hermione asked  
Yes, about an hour ago, her mum said  
Oh I am in deep shit, Hermione said quietly  
What did he say? Hermione demanded  
To call him back, her mum replied simply. Parents don't understand the importance of a fifteen year old girl missing a call  
WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? Hermione yelled at her mum  
I did, she replied  
Hermione snatched the phone of the table and dialed up Brian's cell phone.   
Um, hi Brian, Hermione said nervously  
Where the fuck are you? Brian asked  
I was in bed, but my mum made me get up after I pressed the snooze button over and over, Hermione said  
You were supposed to be over here- Brian started  
Shit, um, security, gotta run baby girl, meet us down at the pier in fifteen minutes, Brian said  
Ok! I'll be there! Tell the guys hi! Hermione said shutting off the phone  
Gotta run mom! have to be at the pier in fifteen minutes or else I'm dead! Can I borrow the car? Oh, and give me that muffin! Hermione said all this in one breath  
Here's your muffin Madam and you cannot borrow the car, be home by eleven tonight , I'll be- her mother started  
I know the rule, Hermione said quickly and she ran out the door and hopped on her skateboard and headed down the street. She shoved her muffin in her mouth and cut through an alley way to get to the pier on time. She checked her watch every few minutes and was halfway there when she heard someone yell: Need a ride Granger girl? She turned and saw Brian driving down the street with their whole crew in the car  
BRIAN! YOU HAD BETTER STOP! Hermione yelled at him. He laughed and pulled over. In the back! she heard him yell   
Hermione jumped in the car and he sped off with a screech of the tires. I assume you didn't loose security, Hermione said  
Nope, would have but I got your back, though if we get landed in jail you pay bail because it'll be your fault! Brian said. Hermione laughed at him as he cursed loudly trying not to run a red light. First for him. He probably didn't want to be in more trouble than he already was in.  
Brian! Stop up at John's house and we loose the car! Everyone go in a different direction! We'll be harder to catch and we don't have to stop for red lights or stop signs! We meet at the pier in thirty minutes! Hermione yelled over the music  
Brian nodded and made a turn into one of the nicer neighbor hoods. John called his mom and told her they were dropping off Brian's car and hung up before she could say no. Boy did she love her all American posse!  
PILE OUT! Kyle yelled  
Hermione grabbed her skate board, threw it out and jumped onto it. She went left and so did Grant.  
I'm going right! Hermione said and she went right. She was now going into a gated community  
they asked when she got to the gate  
Granger, here to see my great aunt, Hermione said  
They opened the gate for her and she waved friendly. Yeah, right, my great aunt, Hermione thought to herself  
These streets were known for being skateboarder safe. The people who lived here assumed that if you were on their streets you lived there so... no need to get mad. Hermione jumped the wall and was at the pier. Perfect short cut! She grinded the railing for ten minutes before anyone showed up. Brian of course. He was almost as good at her. But, you couldn't compare. Hermione was the only girl.  
Seen anyone? he asked  
Other than you? Hermione replied  
Grant headed left when I went right to go into the gated comm, Hermione said  
They let you in? he asked  
Of course, I told them that I was there to see my great aunt, they couldn't argue, Hermione said  
No one here, you worried? Brian asked. He loved to test her and take advantage of being three years older. She was the youngest and the only girl. Her mum hated it.   
I don't worry, I scream and beat the hell out of someone, Hermione said. Brian laughed at her. Hell, this girl had attitude. He had always know it. That was why he let her in their group despite the fact that she was twelve at the time and that she was a girl. Hermione punched him in the arm. Why are you laughing at me? Hermione asked, not expecting an answer  
Are you like this at that British school you go to? Brian asked  
Nah, of course not, I'm the school know-it-all bossy bitch, Hermione said. Brian thought she was joking and laughed again. I'm serious, though I probably should have chosen better words, Hermione said  
Prove it, he demanded  
Hermione got ready to put on her English accent and know it all snobby voice.  
I'm Hermione Granger. And you are? she said in the voice  
Brian laughed so hard he fell of his skateboard. Thanks, I've been needing a good laugh Granger girl, Brian said  
What would you do without me? Hermione asked mockingly  
he said grinding the railing  
Where are they? Hermione asked  
Here they come, Brian said  
Kyle was coming with Grant and John right behind him. Hermione yelled  
Shut up Granger! We're now on the police's wanted list! We really screwed up their car when John did a 180 off it! Grant yelled. Brian was infuriated.  
Lay low guys! Brain snapped at them  
We always lay low! They don't mess with us, we don't mess with them! That's all the police should know! They shouldn't want us for anything you numbskulls! Remember! If they don't want us for anything generally they'll let us go! We have to keep out of trouble! Be like Granger girl! Brian yelled  
Like she sets a good example. She doesn't even make it on time, Grant muttered. Brian smartly ignored that remark.  
Brian said pulling something out of his jacket pocket. A Starbucks bag! YES!  
Thank you sooo much Bri! Hermione said  
Its a Vanilla Creme frappachino with a large piece of crumb cake and a bottle of water, Brian said  
You never forget, Hermione grinned  
That's my girl, he said hugging her  
Where are the girls? Hermione asked  
Sleeping I assume. You're the only bitch crazy enough to be out at this time! Grant said  
Hermione slapped him. And did a run off the loading dock. She slipped up on the landing , as usual, and fell.  
Oh come on! Kyle taunted  
Shut up! You're older than me! You'd better give me some credit, I don't practice during the school year! Hermione said  
Whatever you say Granger girl, Grant said sarcastically  
Sarcasm is a sin, Hermione said  
Shut up, he said jokingly  
Make me, Hermione said (A/N: My favourite response to shut up or shut it, make me!)  
What are we doing today? Please don't tell me I got out of bed to have stupid arguments with stupid guys, Hermione said  
Nah Granger girl, you get in the middle of a cop and skateboarder chase, argue with stupid guys, then get the hell beaten out of you, John said  
If anyone does, it'll be me beating the hell out of someone, Hermione said  
We are doing absolutely nothing today, Kyle said  
All right, back to bed for me, I was out way past curfew last night, my mom's royally pissed off at me, you weirdoes are scaring me and I am tired! Hermione said  
Want me to take you to my house? Brian asked  
My mom's not pissed at you, he added  
No, I have a too detailed memory of the last time I was at you house, she joked  
It was their favourite inside joke that Hermione and Brian had hooked up. There's going to be a party tonight, Kyle said  
Party's are... Hermione started clearing her voice they laughed and rolled their eyes  
Popular prep guys' place to fuck off with some girl, a place to get drunk, though it's not like I mind, a place to snog, I don't mind that either, where cheerleaders hang out, where jocks hang out, where being preppy is a duh, where we aren't welcome, we have officially been kicked out of 17 parties to date, that I have been to, I don't want to know what you all do during school, 13 unofficial, Hermione said  
Let's crash then! Kyle said  
What time is it, the party that is, Hermione asked  
Brian said  
Well be done by eleven, I'll be home by twelve, only one hour out past my curfew, I think, Hermione calculated out loud  
Don't worry Granger girl, I'll have you home by twelve, Grant said  
Hermione's cell phone went off, somewhere in their pile of stuff, Grant moved forward. Hermione put up a hand to stop him and listened for a second. It's my mom, don't answer, I'll let it ring, she loves that I have voice messaging and she thinks I listen to them, Hermione stated  


*****  


Hermione, get up! We need to leave, Hermione's mom said as she stepped into Hermione's hotel room. Hermione rubbed her eyes as she got up. She put on skater pants (once again) and a black shirt that said in red: Don't mess with the skater chick... and on the back: ... because where's there's a skater chick, there a skater guy who's got her back. Hermione brushed her hair and put it into a careless knot. Time for Hogwarts to see the real Hermione,' Hermione thought Hermione checked her stuff and then used a cheating spell to finish up her Potions essay. Hermione threw her robes over her clothes and looked in her mirror to find out what was wrong with her outfit.  
Well, I'd think that you might keep the shirt but put on a nice skirt, the mirror said  
The short one, the mirror added. Hermione put on the shortest shirt she had and looked in the mirror. It looked really good. A preppy skirt and the shirt just worked. Hermione walked down the stairs and into the Leaky Cauldron. She had the sudden urge to go right back up them. She had been perfectly happy in her room walking around try to get a signal on her cell phone and calling one of the guys who would put her on speaker phone.  


*** Flashback ***  


Ring. Ring ring ring. Hermione waited patiently. she heard Grant's voice  
Grant? It's Mione, Hermione said   
he said  
It's Granger girl! she heard him yell and she heard the beep of speaker phone being put on  
Kyle said  
Granger baby! Brian said  
Hey hey! John said  
Hey guys, Hermione said  
Are you coming home yet?  
No, I'm leaving today, Hermione said  
And, I won't be able to talk to you until June, I am going to miss my posse, Hermione said and she could feel tears coming down her face  
And, oh shit, hold on, Hermione could hear the tears in her voice. She took a second to wipe the tears away and she was curled up in a ball with a blanket over her when she finally picked up the phone again. Only Brian was on and she knew she was off speaker phone.   
Herm? Are you ok? Brian asked  
I'll be ok, I am just going to miss you guys like hell, and, I just would give anything to be back with you all. I know I must sound like a baby, a preppy baby, Hermione whispered wiping away tears  
My baby, Granger girl, Brian said  
What do you mean? Like a little sister or like a friend or like a little more than a friend? Hermione asked  
You are my friend, you're like my sister, that makes you a little more than a friend, and you know we can't take it any farther, Brian said  
Good, I needed to clear that up, Hermione said but now the tears were coming harder. He always treated her like something more. Can I talk to everyone again? Hermione asked after a second of silence  
Yeah, but you're running up Grant's bill! Brian said putting it back on  
I wanted to say bye to all my brothers! Hermione spoke into the phone energetically  
What are you wearing to go to that preppy school of yours? Brian asked, he knew that there was an uncomfortable relationship between him and her. He tried to break the ice a bit.  
The shortest skirt I own and the shirt you gave me Brian! Hermione said  
Which one?  
Don't mess with the skater chick because where theres a skater chick there's a skater guy who's got her back! And I got five, erm, four of you guys, they had all winced when she said five. Sean left them to hang with the preps. The traitor.  
I gotta go, bye, Hermione said and they all said their emotional goodbyes. I'll try to call you sometime but don't kill me if it's in the middle of class. I can't make phone calls on the grounds and I don't know when I'll escape, Hermione said  
Bye baby Granger girl, Brian said  
I got your back, if anyone messes with you, let me know, John said  
Later Mione. My girl, Kyle said  
Can't wait to see you, we aren't a group without you, glad not to be you, I'll be poutin without you, all right, I suck at rhyming but I still got your back and it's the thought that counts, Grant said  
Bye yall, Hermione said, and yes, she was crying again  
Don't cry, you know we all love you, Brian said. Shit, why did he have to say that now? Hermione thought  
Grant, I owe you for these phone calls, Kyle for that time I nearly got beat up by those guys, John for all the rides and not making me ride with my mom and the time you helped me out last summer, Grant, for listening to me and for getting me concert tickets and for being my any time any where date, Kyle, for giving me my first skateboard, Grant, for teaching me all those endless hours, Brian, I owe you more than anyone, I'll start. For more breakfasts than I count high enough to tally, for saving my ass every other day, for the rides, for beating up anyone who messes with me, for picking me up from that lame party, for getting me to that concert when it was sold out, for a few lunches, for my cell phone, for all the shirts, for teaching me who I am, for telling me to be my self all the time, Kyle for helping me with my 360, and I could go on and on, Hermione sobbed  
We owe you for hanging out with us, teaching us to be daring, telling us that people aren't always how they seem and giving me a fucking good laugh, John said  
I really have to go now, Hermione said  
Hermione said  
Four byes in response and she listened to their phone click off. Then hung up.  


*** End Flashback ***  


She saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy staring at her. She folded her arms over her chest and walked forward only to find that her path was blocked by Malfoy Junior. He looked over her making her very uncomfortable.   
Let me through Malfoy, Hermione said  
No, I think I'll have a bit of fun, Malfoy said  
Not with me, Hermione said shoving him  
Where's your skater guy now? Malfoy asked. Hermione glared at him and chose not to respond but to pull out her cell phone and press one button then she said   
What the hell are you doing Granger? Malfoy asked  
Getting my skater guy on the line, Hermione snapped putting on speaker phone  
Brian said  
You said you had my back, Hermione joked  
Hey baby Granger girl, Brian said  
I need you, Hermione said  
Who the fucking hell is messing with you? Brian asked  
Arch nemesis, Hermione replied simply  
Put him on and take off the fucking speaker phone, Brian said. Hermione did and listened catching only a few phrases such as : my girl, fuck off she's got five guys watching over her back the hell off and some other colourful swearing. Malfoy looked daggers at her and she knew she was in for it back at school. You saved my ass again, Hermione said once she was back on the phone  
That's what I do, save my girls' asses, about earlier, I think you got the wrong idea about us- he started  
No, Bri, I get us, we close as hell, your my brother, if either of us ever had feelings for the other, we got over it, I'm not saying it like we needed to, but we can't date because we don't have the feelings at the same time, you're the older brother I need, thanks for saving my ass, the one you want to- Hermione started  
I love you Mione, I'll see you over the summer, Brian said  
Winter! I'll be home for winter break! Hermione exclaimed  
And I'll kick your ass for going away in the first place, Brian said  
You think that, Hermione said hanging up her phone as Malfoy looked daggers at her and she ran into something hard. Malfoy senior. She backed away nervously. Erm, sorry Mr. Malfoy, Hermione  
You had better watch where your going, what is you name, Granger? Hermione Granger? Lucius Malfoy sneered  
Yes, that's my name, don't ware it out, now what the hell do you want with me? Hermione snapped  
Tsk tsk, Miss Granger, you had better watch your temper, it will get you into trouble, Lucius said  
It already has many times, your petty attempts to shut me up won't work, now what do you want? Hermione replied  
I believe that my son, Draco requested to see you, now come along, he said taking her arm   
No, I don't give fuck if he wants to see me because hes a slimy little Slytherin ass hole, Hermione replied. Lucius' eyes narrowed but he roughly shoved her away. You filthy little mudblood, he said. Hermione had taken hand from behind her back and into a fist and punched him square in the jaw. Hermione walked away unscathed and she walked out back to go in Diagon Alley. She quickly found her parents and dragged them back into muggle London. Come on, we need to go,  
Hermione got to King's Cross a minute before the train left. Hermione leaned against the barrier and quickly got on the train. She walked through the train trying to find Harry and Ron but had a small encounter with Malfoy. He grabbed her and pushed her into a seat  
Don't touch me! Hermione exclaimed  
My pleasure, Malfoy sneered  
What do you want? Hermione sighed, she didn't feel like fighting. She had royally pissed off Lucius Malfoy and that was saying something  
No one punches a Malfoy, especially not a mudblood, Malfoy said. Hermione rolled her eyes with amazing strength shed gotten from skateboarding she pushed Malfoy away. She walked quickly to Harry and Ron's compartment who's gaze traveled over her body. Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
Oh come on, Hermione sighed. They both blushed furiously  
Where'd you get the shirt? Harry asked  
My guy friend Brian, Hermione said  
He's like my brother, Hermione had totally given up the English accent  
Are you, er, American? Harry asked  
Of course geniuses, Hermione said sarcastically. Hermione sat down by them and told them about her summer.  
  
A/N: I might just leave it like this. A bit of resolve. Nah. I'll post more.Don't worry. I know Hermione's majorly OOC! Nice to have a bit or change. OK! yall who know me know that she's exactly like me! Now it's Saturday morning and its freezing!!!!! Thank god the internet works! Hi Jaimie. Please review everyone! I'll have chapter 3 for Goodbye To You up really super soon!!! I promise! Hmm. Let me threaten you. I won't write any more if I don't get fifteen reviews. None!!!!!!! Not for any story. Ok. Ten reviews. Lol. -the 1 n only Ali. U kno u love me  
DOES ANYONE WANT TO CO-WRITE WITH ME??????????? Email me at: PacSunsk8rchic@yahoo.com or for those who know me, IM me or email me at my old address. See ya!


End file.
